Rolling in the Deep
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: In his first lifetime, the two fell in love,but it wasn't approved by his family.Knowing that she would be killed,they run away and he is killed. 100yrs later they meet get married but he is killed. During Voldermorts prime they meet again. Summary inside
1. The Begining of it All: Lifetime 1

Rolling in the Deep

In his first lifetime, the two fell in love. So deep that it shook the both of them to the core. But it wasn't approved of by his family. Knowing that she will be killed, the both of them run away but commit suicide in each others' arms. She didn't die because she was an immortal. For a hundred years, she was pulled into depression, until she found him again. However, she's not the innocent and naïve girl that she was before. Wanting to feel the vivid feelings that she had felt a hundred years prior, she seduced him to make him fall for her. And that's what happened. They got married. But did they have a happily ever after? No. He died. Another hundred years later when Lord Voldermort is at his prime, they meet again.

Chapter One : The Beginning of it All

Lillian Rachelle Evans walked the streets of her hometown, Colingford, Ireland. Her guardian trailed behind her smiling at Lillian's innocence as she giggled at the smallest things. Lillian saw the vendor that had mask at the fair and quickly walked towards it. The seller noticed her interest and started to help her pick out a mask.

"Pretty lady, do you want to hear the story about these mask?" He asked with a heavy Irish accent. She nodded her head excitedly. The man picked up a mask that was white and very exquisite.

"This mask represents the elf woman, Artemis. She is very beautiful and we all know that it wasn't for her, than we wouldn't be here." He said. Curious people who over heard him started to crowd the stall. Grinning ear to ear, the lad then picked up another mask.

"If you look carefully, you'll see that this is a deer. It was the first thing that Lady Artemis ever created. It is a symbol for her and her descendants. It is also very much favored by the Lady." The man picked up another mask, again.

"Later the day she created - "

"Females." Lillian finished for him. She clapped her hands together and started pacing.

"After females it became males, then fire, then water, then knowledge." She said, her emerald green eyes sparkling. She looked to see a handsome man with messy hair and bright blue eyes staring at her. She blushed and looked away. Lillian looked at the deer mask wistfully again before walking away.

While doing the best she could not to have eye contact with the handsome man, she didn't notice that he noticed her looking at the mask. He quickly bought it and followed her. Not watching where he was going, he accidentally bumped into her and spilled all of his items. They apologized to each other profusely.

"I am very sorry, sir." Lillian said.

"It is nothing." He said, shrugging it off. "I am Charles Bass by the way." Charles Bass said, introducing himself.

"Lillian Evans." She responded. His face fell. Chuck was going to get to know her and then court her. Until he found out she was either a half blood or muggle born. Every pureblood knew other pureblood families' surnames.

"Nice to meet you." Charles said curtly. Before abruptly turning around and leaving. For the next few weeks, all they could think of was each other. It was love at first sight.

~*Rolling in the Deep*~

Lillian was buying groceries when she accidentally bumped into someone. Luckily she had did not have any thing in her basket. She looked up to see that it was Charles Bass.

"We meet again." Lillian said smiling. Charles couldn't help but to smile.

"It's nice to see you again." Charles said bowing his head a bit.

"I've noticed that you have an English accent, which part of Britain are you from?" She asked him.

"England. I believe that you are from here?" He questioned. Lillian nodded her head.

"Seeing as this is the second time that I've bumped into you, I believe I should take you out to eat, my lady." Charles said, holding out his hand for her. She graciously took his arm and followed the man.

"Mr. Bass, pardon my bluntness, but what are you doing here in Magic Ireland?" Lillian asked.

"My family owns the shops down here and we decided to come to Ireland to see how the business is doing. And please just call me Charles." Requested Charles.

"Then I insist that you call me Lily." She chimed.

"Well lovely lady Lily, I believe that we have arrived to the restaurant." He said, leading her inside. A waiter quickly came to their table.

"Mister Bass, how may I serve you?" the man said meekly.

"I would like two orders of your special meal of the day." Charles commanded gently.

"It will arrive shortly. Meanwhile, please enjoy your tea." the waiter said as another man came out and poured us tea. As the two workers walked away, Charles turned his attention to the beautiful lady sitting right beside him.

"Lily, us purebloods know everyone that is well pureblood. So would you mind telling me how a woman as gorgeous as not be a pureblood?"

"Well Charles, I'm a half blood. My mother is from the Delecours making me part French and my father is a rich muggle business man making me the heiress to his empire and the heiress to the Delecours." Lily lied quickly. Charles nodded his head slowly. "What about you?" She asked.

"I come from the Ancient and Noble House of Bass." Was all he needed to say for her to know exactly who she was with. They food came out and they ate in a comfortable silence. They quickly finished the food.

"I forgot to ask you, how old are you?" Charles asked her.

"16 four months ago." Lily answered cheerfully. "You?"

"18 three days ago." Lily quickly did the math.

"That means you were born June 25, 1734 and I'm February 28, 1736. We are 4 months, three days, and 2 years apart." She said smiling before looking outside making her smile slip.

"Lady Artemis, the sun has already gone down, mother will kill me!" The fiery redhead exclaimed. Charles turned around to see indeed that the sun was down.

"That's my fault. I'll walk you home." He offered. She shook her head.

"That's quite alright." she responded.

"But it's dark out. It's dangerous for a lady like you to walk home alone. You can't even apparate yet!" Charles reasoned, piercing her with his blue eyes. She gave in to him and took his arm.

She showed him the way to her house. When they arrived to the neighborhood, she pointed out a cute brick manor that had a statue of an elf standing in a fountain with lilies, petunias, and daisies surrounding the fountain in front of the home.

"You have a beautiful home, Lily." Charles murmured. His home was twice the size of her's but it didn't look as homey.

"Thank you." Lily said modestly. Charles walked her to the door and watched her go in before disappearing with a pop.

~*Rolling in the Deep*~

Lily closed the door as quiet as she could and tiptoed up stairs as to not disturb Estelle. She got into her room and pointed at a candle. It quickly lit up filling the room with it's yellow light.

"Where have you been young lady?" A sharp voice asked her. Lily winced. She turned around to see her guardian on the rocking chair in a corner.

"I've been out." Lily said softly. Estelle's eyes flashed at her.

"Do you know what your duty is? You are Lillian Rachelle Evans. You're not some regular human! You are a descendant of the elf, Lady Artemis! It is your job to protect your people. Do you know what happened in France today? Those demons knew you were distracted today so they attacked." Estelle yelled at her.

Lily's eyes widened. It couldn't possibly be.

"They did what." Lily snarled. They just voided the treaty. Her pupils turned into slits, literally, her ears pointed, and her nails turned into claws. Her haired whipped around her. Since she haven't been able to tame the powerful magic in her, this was what happened when she lost control.

Estelle instantly calmed her down with a snap of her fingers. The lady who was only two years older than Lily sighed.

"I didn't mean to anger you. I just wanted to show you that you need to focus on your people. Not out playing or lolly dollying. That was ok when our mothers were still alive. But right now, we have the weight of having to protect the world on our shoulders. My duty and the next Guardians duties is to protect you and the next line of elves. Remember, there are only one of us each generation." Estelle told her gently.

"I know. But Stella, I think I've found him." Lily said very quietly, so quiet that if Estelle didn't have ears like a hawk, she would've never heard Lily.

"Found who exactly?" asked a suspicious Estelle.

"You know how my mom found her soulmate, and her mom before that. I think I found mine."

Estelle's eyes went wide with excitement.


	2. Finding Your Power and Koi: Lifetime 1

Rolling in the Deep

In his first lifetime, the two fell in love. So deep that it shook the both of them to the core. But it wasn't approved of by his family. Knowing that she will be killed, the both of them run away but commit suicide in each others' arms. She didn't die because she was an immortal. For a hundred years, she was pulled into depression, until she found him again. However, she's not the innocent and naïve girl that she was before. Wanting to feel the vivid feelings that she had felt a hundred years prior, she seduced him to make him fall for her. And that's what happened. They got married. But did they have a happily ever after? No. He died. Another hundred years later when Lord Voldermort is at his prime, they meet again.

Chapter Two: Scholar?

_Previously on Rolling in the Deep_

_"I know. But Stella, I think I've found him." Lily said very quietly, so quiet that if Estelle didn't have ears like a hawk, she would've never heard Lily._

_"Found who exactly?" asked a suspicious Estelle._

_"You know how my mom found her soulmate, and her mom before that. I think I found mine." _

_Estelle's eyes went wide with excitement. She may be more mature than Lily but she was only 18. _

"_Who?" Estelle questioned._

"_Charles Bass." Lily whispered avoiding looking at Estelle's shocked eyes. _

~*Rolling in the Deep*~

"Charles Bass?" said a stunned Estelle. Lily bit her lip and nodded.

Estelle sighed.

"You know exactly who the Basses are, do you not?"

"Yes" Came the soft reply.

"If they ever find out who you are, they will use you. These purebloods are a bit senile. The two families that you have to be careful about are the Basses, and the Archibalds. Do not ever forget this Lillian." Lily flinched. The only time the Estelle used Lillian was when she was extremely serious.

"I know. I used the cover that you gave me. Charles believes that I'm a half blood." Estelle nodded her head in approval.

"It is late and you have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Go to sleep." Estelle commanded before leaving the room.

Lily got ready for sleep contemplating about the previous conversation. She waved her hand in the direction of the candle and extinguished the flames. The billowing smoke that rose lazily from the candle reminded her of the foggy future that she would have to deal with.

~*Rolling in the Deep~*

Lily woke up with the warm sunlight shining through her window. Slipping on trousers and a shirt, Lily quickly got ready for the next two gruesome hours of training with Estelle. Once she was done with her morning routine, she walked down two flights towards the basement.

She inhaled the familiar scent of lavender, warm vanilla and incense that swirled into one. Lily spotted Estelle in a corner mediating. She walked toward the lady and meditated with her.

"To find your true powers, you must find it within your self and unlock it." Estelle started. "Today, while mediating, that is what I want you to find. It may be like mine, in the middle of yourself and a ball of bright white light. Or it may be different. You must find it to harness it, understand it, and use it." Estelle lectured.

"I understand." Lily replied before closing her eyes and entering the unknown.

Lily found her self in a grassy land. The land stretched out for miles and all you could see was the green of the grass and the blue of the sky. She walked until she found a dense forest. Without hesitating, Lily strolled inside.

After walking for what seemed like hours, she finally saw something that sparked her interest. It was the first color, besides blue, green and brown, that she had seen all day.

The flower was what had caught her attention. It was a foot long in all directions and a glowing violet. Lily got closer to it but found that she couldn't touch it. She stood there and studied the light pink shield that had erected. Deciding that she knew what to do, she swiped her hand around the shield and blew on it.

Lily smiled when she saw the shield falter. She continued swiping the shield and summoned a light breeze to break it. The shield couldn't take it anymore and broke like glass. Lily tentatively touched it and waited a moment before gathering that it wouldn't harm her.

Lily sat in a meditating position and breathed in deeply.

_This was probably what Estelle was talking about._ Lily thought.

Slowly, Lily captured the flower into her embrace. The flower started to pulse. Each pulse was brighter than the previous. Wind started to billow and formed a tornado. The tornado ripped up trees and flung it everywhere but it protected Lily. Soon, the forest was gone and you could only see grass for miles on.

The tornado had yet to stop and it whipped Lily's hair around her face. Her ears started to point but gradually, everything started to calm down. Minutes passed by and Lily hadn't moved a bit. A white light engulfed the red head lady, as if reviving her. She started breathing again and her fingers twitched. Suddenly her eyes opened and the green orbs were glowing.

Lily unfurled her eyes and saw a grinning Estelle looking at her. She inspected the damage that had happened in the training room and gasped.

"W-what happened here?" Lily asked. Estelle laughed joyously.

"You found your full power. All you need to do know is learn how to control it. But that won't take long. A tornado had swept in here and out of no where you stopped it."

"Really?" Estelle nodded her head.

"Are you tired?"

"A little. But I will survive." Lily responded smiling. "Can I go out?"

"Yes but return early ok?" Estelle reminded her.

"I know. See you at dinner." Lily said before grabbing her coat and left.

~*Rolling in the Deep*~

Lily walked around a nearby lake pondering what type of flower her power was. It was obvious that each time she now did magic that flowers and the two colors, pink and violet, would appear. Estelle told her that she suppose to start to learn self-defense when she turned sixteen and here she was sixteen.  
>"Maybe I can ask her to teach me next week?" Lily mused to her self.<p>

"Teach you what?" Lily jumped and looked up to see that it was none other, Charles Bass.

"I was thinking of asking my mother to teach me household spells." She fibbed.

"Why would you do that? Do you not have house elves?" He asked. Lily's eyes flashed quickly as she thought of the cruel treatment her cousins got.

"My family does not believe in using house elves. They will eventually find a loop hole one day and get their revenge." She said tightly. Which was partially true. She was helping them find a loophole to break free of the disgusting magic that bound them to their 'family'.

"That is unlikely to happen. Elves are not the smartest creatures." Charles said without thinking. His eyes widened though when he realized he said that out loud.

"You should be careful of what you say here, Charles. You British people may believe in Merlin but everyone in Ireland believes in Lady Artemis who is an elf herself." Lily said coldly.

"I am deeply sorry. I meant house elves. Why don't we move onto another topic before I say another stupid thing?" Charles suggested.

"I think that would be best." Lily said quietly trying to stem her anger.

_I need to stop being so sensitive_ Lily thought to herself.

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" Charles started off.

"I have always wanted to be a nurse or doctor. Mother disapproves saying that it's unladylike but I love saving people and animals. I just knew that I had to be someone with a Medical Degree when I saved a cat. It felt good and right." Lily answered.

And when she was older, that was what she was going to do. She was the Earth Mother. Her job was to protect all living beings, with souls that is, and she did that perfectly. Dark Lords did no have souls and neither did the people that followed them and killed. Those that followed evil leaders but did not kill or harm had souls.

"What about you?" Lily asked, genuinely curious.

"My family has been Britain's Minster of Magic since it has formed and they expect me to follow that. But I have always wanted to work in the Department of Mysteries. It is very interesting. I have only been in there once when I heard a prophecy and had to be witness."

"Do you mind telling me what the prophecy is?"

Hesitantly he started reciting it to her.

_"The Earth Mother loves all with her heart,  
>But there is one person who captures it<br>and she lets him do so willingly.  
>Their loves is forbidden and it will perish but will not.<br>She tries thrice but it does not work.  
>The love that she experiences,<br>Lets her see waves of blue,  
>Before she sees falling white." <em>

"I wonder who it's referring to." She said wistfully.

"It is a load of barmy if you ask me." He replied.

"Why would you think like that?" She said sharply.

"For all I know, the only Earth Mother is Lady Artemis and she is not alive. Prophecies only refer to the future, not the past." Charles reasoned.

"Have you ever heard of her legend?" Lily inquired. Charles shook is head.

"Well the legend goes like this. A million years ago, when the Earth was just created, a bunch of magical creatures were put here. Lady Artemis being one of them. She was tired of her arrogant male companions and since the only other female was too vain to talk to her, she created humans. First she created females and shaped them like her self. She changed their ears, eyes, and fingers since she had never like her own."

"Lady Artemis loved her humans but deciding that they were too lonely, she created males for them. She spent twenty or so years teaching them how to live. That was when she created horses, fire, water, and knowledge so that they could survive and learn."

"Though he is never mentioned, there was another elf who is named Lord Apollo. He saw how kind she was with her humans and fell in love with her. They had a child who was named Hermione. Lady Artemis then picked a human baby and infused the child with their magic and knowledge. Her name was Geneva. Geneva became Hermione's guardian. They say that each generation there is a Guardian and an Elf. The guardian's responsibility is to teach the Elf what their responsibility is and to watch over them." Lily informed him, smiling at her old bedtime story.

"You sure do know a lot about this." Charles remarked.

"Almost every child in Ireland can recite this story in their sleep." Lily told him matter of factly. Charles held up his hands as if he was getting arrested and backed up a little.

"Lily, I feel like I have offended you a lot since we met an hour ago. So I will treat you to something special." He said before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the forest.

***********

They had turned sharp turns and went down very steep slopes before they arrived to a clearing. Flowers bloomed on the greenest grass that she had ever seen. Great big oak trees towered over her and a clear pond laid up ahead of her.

"This is my sanctuary. When I was younger and they forced me to go here to familiarize my self with the businesses, they would let wander by myself too. I came upon this place by accident quite actually." He explained as she walked around.

"It's beautiful." Lily stated simply. Charles nodded his head in agreement.

"Look inside the pond." He beckoned her. Lily followed his lead and peered inside. She gasped when she saw purple, silver, blue and black koi fish.

"I found them here. I had a lot of family problems when I was a kid and they were my companions that would comfort me with their silence." Charles said. "My family does not know about this place and I hope they never do."

"I like this place. It's so calm and serene. It would be a really good place to mediate." Lily whispered.

"You mediate?" Lily nodded her head.

"You need to teach me one day. I have been trying to learn for years but it has not worked out well."

"Is Friday okay with you?" She asked him.

"It is more than fine." He exclaimed.

"It is a date." Lily said without realizing the impact that her words would have on him.

~*Rolling in the Deep~*

Dear Readers,

Please review. You don't know how much they mean to me. I'm not kidding. My sister will stare at me like I'm crazy when I see that I have a review. So please review. I WANT FIFTEEN REVIEWS or else I'm not updating. And last chapter I forgot a disclaimer.

Sooo I don't know how to work this.

DISCLAIMER I do not own the characters. The plot line is pulled out of Chinese Paladin 3 and it's one of the minor but major ones. It is based off of Zixuan and Changqing's relationship. You can watch episodes 16,17,18, and 19 for spoilers. But... I have changed A LOT of things so do not expect that you know what's going on. Anyways, toodles!

With love,  
>Rosie<p>

P.S. I apologize for incorrect things. My iPad corrects whatever it doesn't like. I try my hardest to fix it but I can't catch everything. . 


	3. The Date: Lifetime 1

Rolling in the Deep

In his first lifetime, the two fell in love. So deep that it shook the both of them to the core. But it wasn't approved of by his family. Knowing that she will be killed, the both of them run away but commit suicide in each others' arms. She didn't die because she was an immortal. For a hundred years, she was pulled into depression, until she found him again. However, she's not the innocent and naïve girl that she was before. Wanting to feel the vivid feelings that she had felt a hundred years prior, she seduced him to make him fall for her. And that's what happened. They got married. But did they have a happily ever after? No. He died. Another hundred years later when Lord Voldermort is at his prime, they meet again.

Chapter 3: The Date

_Previously on Rolling in the Deep_

_"I like this place. It's so calm and serene. It would be a really good place to mediate." Lily whispered._

_"You mediate?" Lily nodded her head._

_"You need to teach me one day. I have been trying to learn for years but it has not worked out well."_

_"Is Friday okay with you?" She asked him._

_"It is more than fine." He exclaimed._

_"It is a date." Lily said without realizing the impact that her words would have on him.  
><em>

_Please read Author's Note on the bottom. _  
><strong>~*Rolling in the Deep*~<strong>

The next four days dragged by slowly for Charles Bass. Though he did his best to distract him self, his mind always wandered back towards the beautiful Miss Lily Evans. The way she looked at him without the greed or how she treated him like a human attracted him.

Charles learned long ago to be careful with who he befriended. Many knew who he was and used him for the fame that being his friend brought them. Slowly, Charles started to detach his self from all of these so called friends of his. There was only one person that had his complete trust and that was his older sister, Ellen Bass.

Charles had told his sister everything. From the moment he met Lily up to their bump in four days ago. Ellen who knew how her younger sibling felt, gave him some advice.

"Charlie, if what you are telling me is true, then this is your first love. There is one thing you must bear in mind at all times. Never let our family know. They will die trying to get this Lily to leave you." Ellen said softly.

"They will find out soon, Elle. They always will. Remember when you fell in love with Bennett Washam? They threatened to have his family live on the streets if he did not leave you. We all know what happened with that." Charles said worriedly.

"Do not worry, Charlie. I will not let you suffer. At least one member of our family should be happy." She reassured him before getting up and left.

"Thank you, Ellemay. For everything." Charles whispered as he watched his sister's retreating back.

**~*Rolling in the Deep*~**

Charles stood in the clearing waiting for Lily to arrive. He waited a bit longer before he saw a blaze of red popping over the hill. Smiling, he walked towards Lily.

"And here I was thinking that you forgot all about me." Charles teased before giving her a brief hug.

"Why would I forget such a handsome face?" She asked returning his hug only longing for a deeper one. Charles blushed slightly before motioning her towards the blanket that he set out.

"Business first, hm?" Lily questioned, cocking her eyebrow, before sitting beside him.

"Here is the basics. First, you need to relax your body and set your back straight. Do not make it ram rod!" Lily scolded Charles while helping him straightening his back correctly.

"Now that is perfect!" She commented before continuing. "Now I want you to even out your breathe. Make it deep and even. Concentrate on your breathing. In. Out. In. Out." Lily lectured. "Ignore everything around you. Do not think about anything else but your breathing."

Charles did not get it down at first but he eventually did. They mediated for an hour before a crack sent the both of them alert. The both of them quickly took out their wands and took a defensive stance. They were back to back and every thing was quiet until a girlish giggling echoed in the forest.

Charles turned around to see that it was Lily giggling whilst petting a snow white bunny. Charles smiled and shook his head as he kneeled down beside Lily.

"It is so soft." Lily said with a grin attached to her face. Charles stared at her and saw how innocent she was. Her eyes were huge from excitement and stress was wiped from her face. She looked every bit like the naive 16 year old teenager that she was.

Lily turned her head and was startled when she saw Charles gazing at her with such intensity.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked him. Charles shook his head.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I just realized how beautiful you are." Charles said softly. Lily blushed slightly before turning her attention back to the bunny. Charles studied her features a little more before knowing these exact details about her.

Lily had fiery red hair that cascaded down her back in waves. Her emerald green eyes spoke of intelligence and sparkled with innocence. Her nose was straight with a slight bulbous end. Her lips were a pinkish color and was completed with a cupids bow.

Though no one but Lily knew this, her favorite feature was the beauty mark that laid underneath the corner of her eye.

"Lily, it is getting dark. Let me take you home." He said offering his hand to her. She slipped her small hand into his large hand and the both of them disappeared with a pop.

**~*Rolling in the Deep*~ **

"Why did we not arrive at your home?" Charles asked her, bewildered.

"I forgot to tell you, my mother put up wards against apparating in." Lily said sheepishly while biting her lip. "We will just have to walk from here."

Lily grabbed Charles hands and pulled him along. They chattered a bit before they arrived at the Manor.

"Thank you for teaching me how to mediate, Lily. You are the first person to have me do it successfully." Charles said, unconsciously running his hand through his hair.

"There is nothing to thank me for." Lily said shrugging it off. "Think of it as a favor. Now you owe me one."

"Of course!" Charles agreed before turning around to leave.

"Oh wait!" Charles exclaimed facing Lily. "Good night my lovely Lily." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek then disappeared with a crack. Lily felt her lips tingle and reached her hand up to touch them. She smiled and walked inside her house.

Unfortunately for the both of them, they did not notice that they had been tailed all day. The blue eyed blonde glared viciously at the door that Lily had just walked in.

"He is mine. It will not do for tainted blood to effect the Bass line." She snarled and then disappeared in the same manner that Charles did.

**~*Rolling in the Deep*~**

And the drama begins. I wrote this all in a day. Everything that happened in this chapter was most likely to be a spur in the moment, moment. So how about those reviews eh? I really want those coming in or else I'm gonna think that my writing sucks and the I'll stop. Just please review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for maybe Estelle, Ellen, and the blue eyed chick. The plot line is based off of Chinese Paladin 3; Zixuan and Changqing's relationship. Check out the drama.

With Love,  
>Rosie ^_^ <p>


	4. Marriage Proposals & Danger: Lifetime 1

Rolling in the Deep

In his first lifetime, the two fell in love. So deep that it shook the both of them to the core. But it wasn't approved of by his family. Knowing that she will be killed, the both of them run away but commit suicide in each others' arms. She didn't die because she was an immortal. For a hundred years, she was pulled into depression, until she found him again. However, she's not the innocent and naïve girl that she was before. Wanting to feel the vivid feelings that she had felt a hundred years prior, she seduced him to make him fall for her. And that's what happened. They got married. But did they have a happily ever after? No. He died. Another hundred years later when Lord Voldermort is at his prime, they meet again.

Chapter 4: Marriage Proposals and Danger

_Previously on Rolling in the Deep_

_"Oh wait!" Charles exclaimed facing Lily. "Good night my lovely Lily." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek then disappeared with a crack. Lily felt her cheek tingle and reached her hand up to touch them. She smiled and walked inside her house._

_Unfortunately for the both of them, they did not notice that they had been tailed all day. The blue eyed blonde glared viciously at the door that Lily had just walked in._

_"He is mine. It will not do for tainted blood to effect the Bass line." She snarled and then disappeared in the same manner that Charles did.  
><em>

**~*Rolling in the Deep*~**

"Wake up, Charles." A feminine voice whispered in his ear. Charles groaned and turned to the side.

"Come one wake up!" She exclaimed whilst poking him in the side. Charles sat up on his bed and glared at whoever woke him up.

"Happy?" Charles said grumpily. The lady smirked at him.

"Immensely. Now go get ready. My mom wants to speak to you." Delilah Malfoy said.

"It is too early in the morning, Liah! Can you not ask her to talk to me later?" Charles pleaded with her. She shook her head.

"My mom wants to talk to you." She said watching as he pulled aside his curtains.

"Bloody hell! The sun is not even up!" He complained loudly. The blue eyed blonde giggled.

"You know how my mother is. Business first." Delilah said grabbing trousers, a shirt and a jacket out of Charles closet. "Get dressed quickly and please do something about that hair of yours. My mother is impatient and hates messes."

"Of course." He said before doing what the blonde had told him to.

The lady who just left was suppose to be his betrothed but his mother had convinced his father to wait until he was old enough to decide. Delilah was beautiful of course but she was just too shallow for his taste.

Delilah had the famous platinum blonde hair that the Malfoys all had. Her hair covered her heart shaped face and would have made her seem innocent if not for her eyes. Her ice cold blue eyes could make anyone cower if they got over the fact that she was 5'3".

Charles shook his shook his self out of his musings before heading downstairs to the parlor.

"Madam Malfoy" Charles said curtly, bowing his head quickly.

"Charles!" She exclaimed setting down her tea. "Come on and sit." She commanded gesturing towards the chair across from her. Delilah was a spitting image of her mother. Her personality was too. The both of them were socialites as was the rest of his family.

"Now, I want to discuss with you marriage. You should be the head of the Basses soon and you will need a wife to help you with balls and outings. I suggest that you marry Delilah. She is beautiful, great a planning and a pureblood none the less." Madam Malfoy suggested while smiling.

Charles coughed. "Madam Malfoy, thank you for the suggestion but I already have someone in mind." He said uncomfortably thinking about Lily.

"What?" She shrieked. "How can that be? How can anyone surpass the standards of the Malfoys? We are the most Ancient and Noble House!" She exclaimed stressing the word most. Though she never would admit this, Madam Malfoy has threatened many girls who has gotten close to Charles.

"Are you suggesting that your family is greater than ours?" He said coldly pulling her out of her muse and catching onto what she was implying. The lady paled.

"Of - of course not." She stuttered. Though the Malfoys were influential, the Basses were practically royalty along with the Archibalds. No family had more power than the two and the two usually butted heads.

"Now excuse me but I have some business to attend too." He said getting up and left. He walked into his own office and sat down, massaging his temple.

"Another marriage request?" His sister asked taking the seat before his desk.

"How did you know?" Charles asked.

"Well firstly, I am your sister. I know everything. And secondly, those are the only things that can drive you off the wall." Ellen explained smirking.

"You are lucky that you are married. You do not need to deal with these obnoxious people." Charles remarked without thinking.

"Am I really?" She questioned him softly.

"Elle I did not mean it like that. I just - well - I did not think." He sighed avoiding his sister's gaze. Elle reached across the desk and lifted Charles head.

"Charles, I promise you, no matter what happens, you will be the Bass that actually gets a happy life." She vowed with sparks flying out of her wand.

"Thank you, Ellemay." He told her. "Now I have to go. Have a nice day." Charles hugged his sister and left the room.

**~*Rolling in the Deep*~**

Lily looked around frantically. She had to get out of this mess. She used her magic and tried to teleport out but was brutally thrown back on the ground. Lily heard a rustling behind her and quickly got up. Three men dressed in black quickly rushed at her.

The first man took out a blade and swung it at her. Lily blocked his blow, grabbed his hand and flipped him over her, knocking him out. The next man ran towards her and jumped up prepared to kick her. Lily dodged the would be fatal blow and caught his leg. She twisted it and he grunted out in pain. She tightened her grip and felt his bone give up. Lily then threw him down in disgust.

The last of three approached her cautiously. They circled each other until Lily got bored of it. Before he could blink, Lily had already attacked him and gotten his pressure points. She made sure got the ones that made him immobile.

"Now I made sure that you could talk. If you want your precious little family to live, then tell me who sent you. I know who your family is." She fibbed. The man did not think rationally and did not even think that Lily could be lying.

"Ch-Ch-Charles." He stuttered. "Charles Bass."

Lily narrowed her eyes.

Why would he do that? She mused, very shocked that Charles would do such a thing. Lily did not notice that the paralysis on the man had worn off. He grabbed a dagger and stabbed her in the stomach. Lily screamed out a blood-curdling scream. He had stabbed her right in her power chakra.

"Estelle, help." She gasped before the world became darkness.

**~*Rolling in the Deep*~**

You know you love me! Lol I had a hard time writing this chapter. Things usually just come to me and that's why you have quick updates. Anyways, I'm really sad you guys. I barely have any reviews. That breaks my heart and makes me undermine myself. So please review.

Gloomily, Rosie.


End file.
